The Trickster
by Frost Fenrir
Summary: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To Light, the world shall fall, Unless Fate is set right, By he who vanished from sight. When Zeus' Master Bolt stops working Percy & Co. must find the hiding spot of a thief who stole the original Bolt in Ancient Greece and forced Zeus to use an imitation that finally ran out of batteries. AU of HoO.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He ran as fast as he could, escaping to the north to avoid the gods' fury. He started to laugh for what was the thousandth time; Zeus had been fooled by him, a mere mortal. A silver arrow struck the space he had been in moments before breaking his thoughts. Looking back he saw the most beautiful being on the planet trying to murder him, causing him to start laughing once again. Just a little further, then he would be in Norse territory and safe from the Greeks. He heard another arrow whistle towards his back and without turning threw a knife splitting the arrow. He was having so much fun right now, too bad it had to end even he couldn't keep up this pace for much longer. Suddenly the ground gave way beneath him, he quickly wrapped himself in shadows as he reappeared past the pitfall, as he heard groans of disappointment he began to laugh again.

Now you may be thinking that he was insane with how much he was laughing. He is not mad, he just enjoys life to its fullest which is why he is currently running from Artemis and her hunters with the Master Bolt strapped to his back. You may also think he was a son of Hades due to the shadow travelling, which he is not. He is 100% mortal, and he is Erebus's vessel. A mortal that enacts Erebus' will on Earth, if he had a will to enact that is. Erebus had given him free rein to do what he wished for the time being. So, he replaced Zeus' Master Bolt with a banana… Zeus' face was priceless. Or at least it would be if a picture of it wasn't being sold for 100 drachma.

Finally he thought as he burst out of the forest and jumped across a river before turning around. Out of the forest came several girls that appeared his age, about fifteen, and looked furious. Never had anyone escaped them before, so he did the natural thing he stuck his tongue out and made faces at them now that he was out of their reach. Even though the Norse Pantheon had faded save for a few deities, they were still heavily worshipped, and as such no other immortal from another pantheon could cross over without permission. Finally bored of making faces at the increasingly furious teenagers, he walked into the forest on his side of the river thus marking the only failure of the Hunters of Artemis. Zeus had another Master Bolt made; however, it was inferior and would eventually stop working…


	2. Prom Night

**Chapter 1: Prom Night**

Percy and Annabeth stood back to back, surrounded by five empousa. Both of them had on formal wear in contrast to their weapons and haggard appearances. With the fate of the world secured they had moved on with their life together and attempted to attend the prom for Annabeth's school. Needless to say it didn't work out the way they planned.

"Go to the prom you said, it would be fun you said." Percy wheezed out while rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Annabeth huffed, she hated being wrong and it only made it worse that he had guessed this would happen a week in advance.

"Which should we eat first?" Ugly Number One asked.

"Neither, we are to bring them to Master before they find the Trickster." Ugly Leader ordered.

"Wait; is this the part where you give us vague descriptions of your plans? Let me get a piece of paper out." Percy asked sarcastically. As he reached down as if to pull something out of his backpack Annabeth lunged forward killing Ugly Leader. As the other four stared dumbfounded Percy swung wide decapitating all of them at once.

"Want to go back or just start Camp early?" Percy asked as he dusted himself off.

"Let's just go to Camp I'm tired." Annabeth said as she tossed a drachma into the pavement.

"By the way, I just wanted to tell you-" Percy started.

"Don't!" Annabeth shouted.

"-I told you so." Percy finished before diving into the recently appearing cab.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Annabeth screamed. When Chiron opened the door he found a furious Annabeth and a Percy with the entire front of his shirt shredded. Annabeth mumbled something along the lines of 'we're back' before stomping off. Chiron looked at Percy questioningly.

"Totally worth it." Percy said as they both broke into grins.

**Interlude**

He had not walked through the forest long before he came to a campfire. A cloaked man sat by the fire with a wolf pup beside him. The man had two axes and a bow and quiver for weaponry and the pup had godly energy rolling off it in waves. He approached the pair, curious but cautious. As he got close the wolf leaped into his arms and licked his face. His heart melted and he laughed again the other man stood and approached him.

"It has been a long time since he has taken to someone in such a manner." The cloaked man told him.

"He seems a lot like me a trickster." He replied.

"Aye, that is true." The cloaked man sighed.

"So which gods are you guys?" He inquired. The cloaked man raised his eyebrows.

"How did you know we were gods mortal? Never mind, now I feel the godly energy that cloaks your body. I am Ullr and this is Fenrir the fearsome wolf." The cloaked man explained. Fenrir jumped from his arms and rolled over on his back for a tummy rub. He and Ullr looked at each other and laughed.

"Quite fearsome indeed." He said as he crouched down to give the pup what he wanted.

"We are the last of the Norse. I must ask you to care for him; I am not long for this world." Ullr said suddenly somber.

"That's fine I always wanted a dog. Plus, I just had an idea for the greatest prank this world shall ever know." He said with a mischievous light in his eyes

"I fear for the world's wealth with you two paired together. I have one last gift that should help you." Ullr put two fingers on his head as pictures flashed through his mind. Ullr had given him the knowledge of how to craft Asgardian Steel, as well as some ore deposits for it. Indestructible and black as night it was the perfect material, it also worked on both mortals and immortals.

"Oh this will be fun, time to start planning." He said with and evil look in his eyes and Ullr wondered what he had created.


End file.
